Dani burns
Being the only daughter of Charlie Burns, Danielle "Dani" Burns feels she has a little extra to prove. However, she's easily as tough as her brothers, and she enjoys the danger and action involved with being part of the Rescue Bots team. Her helicopter piloting skills and willingness to take risks help her to guide her acrophobic partner Blades through stressful situations. story season 1 Dani attended the dedication of the new rescue robots with her brothers, however when they were called to the natural history museum to deal with a fire, she found her new helicopter was reluctant to fly very high or fast and thus arrived late. That night, they were further startled when their vehicles went off on their own to chase a robotic''Tyrannosaurus rex''. Dani used her helicopter to drop a metal cell on the dinosaur. It was only later that their father revealed that the four robots were aliens. Family of Heroes Dani attended the dedication of the new rescue robots with her brothers, however when they were called to the natural history museum to deal with a fire, she found her new helicopter was reluctant to fly very high or fast and thus arrived late. That night, they were further startled when their vehicles went off on their own to chase a robotic''Tyrannosaurus rex''. Dani used her helicopter to drop a metal cell on the dinosaur. It was only later that their father revealed that the four robots were aliens. Family of Heroes As the town panicked as a result of Huxley Prescott announcing an alien invasion, Dani and Blades tried to help the citizens, and had to tow the overloaded Griffin Rock ferry to safety.The Alien Invasion of Griffin Rock After a lion escaped from Griffin Rock Zoo, Dani and Blades chased it around with a cage until they eventually caught it. Walk on the Wild Side Dani and her partner attempted to help Mr Harrison, but were forced to ask for help from the others. After Cody tried to soup up his go-kart Rolling Thunder with nanites, the pair were in time to save him from an out-of-control Scrapmaster. Cody on Patrol Dani and Blades later came to the rescue of Mr Harrison again when the bank was in danger of falling into a sinkhole. Four Bots and a Baby During a snowstorm created by an out-of-control weather machine, Dani flew Blades upside-down to clear the roof of city hall of snow before it collapsed. They also helped motorists on a snowed-in bridge. Christmas in July Dani and Blades had to rescue the mayor's ship, the Floating Xanadu, when it almost ran onto rocks. She gave an excuse to get out of the family's annual fishing trip, but she, Kade and Graham later changed their minds and arrived on the pier to discover they'd missed out on the giant mechanical shark. Deep Trouble Dani, Blades and Cody went to rescue Frankie when it appeared she was in danger from a robot dinosaur, but it turned out the dinosaur was Trex, the Greene's butler and guard dog. When Trex later went rogue, Dani and Blades had to fly Greene back to the lab to debug the beast.Return of the Dino Bot Dani was prevented from dropping Cody off at school by a call out. The arrival of Doctor Morocco and his MorBot resulted in the entire team being stood down, after they failed to compete against the newcomer. The Other Doctor Cody got Dani to take him up in Blades so he could spy on Doctor Morocco, though they were attacked by the MorBot and pursued back to the station. Dani volunteered to take the blame for the venture. When the Rescue Bots were called to a fire at the lab, Dani was contacted by Cody, and instructed the boy in landing Morocco's airship. Cody and Frankie had found evidence condemning Morocco, resulting in the team being reinstated. The Reign of Morocco Dani and Blades were prevented from rescuing Hayley by Kade, who wanted to do it himself so he could win Hayley over and get a date. When the team attended a break-in at the Hall of Inspiration and three of the Bots were shrunk, Dani mistook Blades for a fly and swatted him away. They continued on without the three missing bots, and when there was a problem at the dam, Dani and Graham observed it from base, and Dani spotted that Hayley's minivan was still blocking one of the overflow pipes. After the three Bots were returned to normal size, Dani had to clean the sewerage off Blades. Small Blessings During a nautical rescue, Dani and Blades were pulled underwater, but still managed to rescue Captain Wild. Information uncovered by Cody led the team to venture into the sea where they helped Professor Baranova seal the vent causing the Griffin Rock Triangle. The Griffin Rock Triangle While Chief Burns was out checking security at Griffin Crest, Dani got a confusing call from Chase and had to drag Kade and Graham to the crest to rescue the other three Rescue Bots. Rules and Regulations When a storm hit Griffin Rock, Dani helped secure the town and met a young pilot named Taylor while she and Blades stopped a plane at the airport. She searched for Cody on the Darby Ava after her brother was swept out to sea. The Lost Bell Dani accompanied the team on a mission to Wayward Island to investigate a meteorite and acted as a spotter from the air, though after they encountered Bumblebee, she struggled to keep Blades on-mission. After Heatwave, Boulder and Chase were stricken by a strange virus, the team returned to the island to get a sample of the meteorite and destroy the rest of it. They succeeded, and Dani took pictures of the Rescue Bots and their new friend together. Bumblebee to the Rescue During a call out concerning a rampaging blob of Squilsh, Dani and Blades tracked the blob from the air. They were able to provide an airlift when the rest of the team cornered the Squilsh at the Griffin Rock Community Pool. You've Been Squilshed When the townspeople started rapidly disappearing, she and Blades saved Frankie from being likewise zapped by the tracer bugs, before leading the bugs on a flight through the wind farm. Though they reached the fire station safely, Dani was later teleported to an underground cavern by the bugs, and had to be rescued with the rest of the townsfolk. Countdown When Griffin Rock has what appeared to be an infestation of ghosts, Dani had to deal not only with the ghosts, but a jumpy robot partner. Fortunately for them both, the ghosts turned out to be holograms. The Haunting of Griffin Rock Dani made a cake for Chief Burns's birthday. When the Chief and Chase went missing, she took part in the search which eventually led to the old lead mine, and accompanied Boulder, Blades and Graham inside to search. After the missing pair were rescued, they had the Chief's birthday dinner and everyone pretended to like the cake. Little White Lies When Frankie started filming the Bots during a rescue, Chief Burns got Dani to take her home so that the Bots could work without having to pretend to be robots. Dani and the rest of the team later tracked down the cause of the quakes—a subwoofer in underground storage. Shake UpAfter Cody got a repulsor badge and dubbed himself "Rescue Boy", Dani and the rest of the team had to put up with him taking part in emergencies. Eventually the badge overloaded and they had to rescue him from an energy bubble. Rescue Boy Dani and Blades attended the testing of a time machine, and her partner was transported back to 1939 with the other Bots. It's a Bot Time In an alternate reality created when history was changed, Dani and her brothers were mechanics, and Dani was terrified of flying. The three siblings constructed the Mobile Headquarters to combat the ruling Doctor Morocco's MorBots, though in the end they didn't use it until they needed to get a group of time traveling Rescue Bots back to their time machine. Bot to the Future season 2 Dani got the chance to help in another rescue of Taylor, though when he and Kade ended up lost somewhere in dense forest, she instead ended up having to use Blades to retrieve the Mobile HQ from the top of Mount Griffin after a teleporter malfunction. She was reunited with Taylor after they tracked the missing pair down, and Kade suggested Taylor ask her out. Road Trip Dani and the rest of the team had to save the town's citizens when the plants in Frankie's Sky Forest grew out of control. Sky Forest The team had to had to deal with Cody being aged to an adult as well as a rocket that had become tangled in power lines. One for the Ages After the discovery of an iceberg, Dani and Cody flew out in Blades, only to discover it was actually a frozen ship carrying a dangerous Sub-Zero Expander. Dani subsequently took part in an attempt to get rid of the device by blowing it up, which was aborted when it turned out Doctor Morocco had claimed the vessel as salvage. The team had to deal with the fallout when the device exploded and froze a five-mile section of ocean. Dani and the other human members of the team were also saved when their sinking boat was unexpectedly saved by Morocco. Tip of the Iceberg Dani was confused and frustrated when Blades refused to cooperate when they were trying to save a downed skier from Mount Griffin during a snow storm. She later arrived with the rest of her family and the Bots to try to help Blades and Cody, who were trapped in a virtual reality game. A Virtual Disaster Following a night's patrolling, Dani found herself and Blades having to put out a fire after the rest of the team became mesmerized by cellphones. When they confronted the others, Dani and Blades were hypnotized as well, and helped in the mining of Blossom Vale until they were released from the spell. Spellbound The rescue team was caught up in Huxley Prescott's reality show until they discovered that Huxley was creating disasters himself to spice things up. Prescott's Bots Dani once again had to rescue Taylor after his plane developed an electrical fault mid-flight. The team later had to face a horde of gremlins, conjured from Kade's nightmares by Doc Greene's Nightmare Imaging Device. Blame the Gremlins When it transpired that the "Magic Meat" that Mayor Luskey had been selling was Fo-Foo, an experimental food with lycanthropic side effects, the team had to track down Luskey and Graham who were both infected.Feed the Beast Dani was having a picnic with Taylor which was interrupted by the arrival of Uncle Woodrow. The rescue team was joined byOptimus Prime come to investigate an energon deposit, and ended up having to mount a rescue mission to a deep cavern to rescue Woodrow and Cody. What Lies Below When the expedition ended with the team being trapped underground, Dani found herself in a cavern with Kade, Graham, Blades, and Boulder. After the team discovered a hidden chamber that later proved to be a lost ecosystem, Dani and Blades went airborne in order to scout around. Their efforts to evade a pterodactyl instead led to them being attacked by a large sea creature. The pair escaped, but Blades was injured in the process. Dani later made her way to the surface along with the others after the team reunited. What Rises Above The team was present for the launch of a new space elevator, the Asgard piloted by Graham and Doc Greene. Following an asteroid impact on the elevator, Dani and the team had to deal with debris falling onto the town. They were reunited with the astronauts after the Rescue Bots brought the pair back from space. Space Bots Following an encounter with a mechanical bull, the team tried to send it to the Island of Misfit Tech and ended up tussling with a prototype Scrapmaster. The Island of Misfit Tech When the town's new computer Vigil took over and forced everyone to stay indoors, the rescue team had to break into the laboratory via the tunnel system and take it down. The Vigilant Town As part of the rescue team, Dani went on the Lad Pioneer hike and ended up being buddied with Kade. After their Buddy Bracelets became permanently locked, Dani was forced to ride along with Kade and Heatwave as they rounded up escaped snakes, and spent the whole time bickering with her brother. Buddy System A plague of metal objects being pulled into the air turned out to merely be the work of a super-magnet, though it resulted in the team making a trip to Wayward Island to check it out.In Search of the Griffin's Nest When a crime spree carried out by Evan and Myles resulted in the Tech Wrecker knocking out the town's tech, Dani and the rest of her family had to take a low-tech approach to rescuing people and capturing the pair. Bots and Robbers The team was also temporarily joined by a dog which Cody dubbed Noble after they saved it from the ocean. Rescue Dog Dani and Blades helped Doc Greene test his Tornadon't, and later found themselves overwhelmed when they had to protect the town from Doctor Morocco's weather machine. Changes On Midwinter Morning, Dani and the rest of the team were called on to take the mantle of the Rider of Midwinter, delivering loaves of bread to the townsfolk.The Riders of Midwinter When lightning struck the Power Planter, causing it to run wild, the team had their work cut out cleaning up after it, but they were eventually able to lure it into a trap. Movers and Shakers During the Chief's absence from the island, the team instead found itself under Woodrow's leadership, resulting in some rather unorthodox rescues. Chief Woodrow Helping Blades prepare for a visit from Bumblebee, Dani gave Cody her pilot license renewal to mail in. Unfortunately he forgot, and when Dani was unable to fly Blades, she ended up partnering with Bumblebee during the search for a relic. Their bonding made Blades jealous, but while rescuing people affected by the relic's liquefying powers, Dani almost drowned in quicksand and was rescued by Bumblebee, resulting in Blades being thankful Bumblebee was there. Odd Bot Out The rescue team was assigned to complete the rail tunnel to the mainland. After completing that, they wre roped into being on the inaugural journey of the Griffin Rock Express, but ended up having to try to halt the train after it malfunctioned. They were plucked from the crashing train by the Rescue Bots and Frankie. The Griffin Rock Express After a game of Rescue Ball, the team rescued Mayor Luskey from a predicament on a bridge, only to find the mayor was suffering from amnesia. When the Rescue Bots later started acting oddly, the Burns family discovered that they had somehow been replaced by fakes. The family started searching for their friends and when there was an explosion at the docks, they found the Bots, who had been hoodwinked by Doctor Morocco into thinking the Burns family were criminals. Double Villainy After the amnesiac Rescue Bots instinctively saved the Burnses from a wave, the Burnses persuaded them to return to the fire house, where the Bots were soon convinced they were all on the same side. As the chain reaction set off by the explosion threatened to sink the island, Dani contacted the life guard to send rescue boats. The team borrowed some tech from the Greenes, and were able to save Griffin Rock by reinforcing the tunnel system with foam. They also arrested Doctor Morocco, who had wiped the Bots' memories, and the damage was able to be reversed. Rise of the Heroes season 3 Dani and Blade encountered an unexpected pterodactyl on Mount Griffin and ended up having to capture it. When this led to the discovery ofdinosaurs on Wayward Island, the team went there, only to end up in a tar pit until they were rescued by Optimus Prime. Land Before Prime When Optimus's new dinosaur mode caused him to turn feral and he was abducted by big game hunter Quint Quarry, Dani used her Internet skills to find his island hideout. The team launched a rescue mission, during which Dani was unimpressed by the number of times Blades got netted by Quarry, but they were ultimately successful in rescuing Optimus. Big Game Dani was unimpressed when four clones of Kade were accidentally created by Doc Greene's Imaging Device, though after all five Kades worked as a team to save the rest of the family from a gas leak, she admitted she'd miss them. Too Many Kades Especially excited by the ten-yearly visit of the S.S. Phantom Voyager as she had a keen interest in the story, Dani jumped at the chance to do a fly over the ship in Blades, however the team ended up on board when it vanished as a result. After encountering long-lost Captain Ambrose, the team found themselves ten years in the future until they worked out a way to reverse the time machine in the ship's hold. Returned to the present, the team returned to the fire house where Dani's research uncovered that Ambrose had successfully returned to 1915 and married Lillian. Also she regaled everyone with her championship-quality burping. Phantom of the Sea Following a flooding disaster, Chase and Boulder left for a space mission, resulting in Dani having to time share Blades with the rest of the team. Unfinished Business When Vigil returned to the town by hitchhiking on a piece of technology, the supercomputer put much of the town, including Dani, temporarily to sleep. No Place Like Dome Dani and the team had to deal with mutant metal-eating army ants, which Doctor Morocco left behind as a diversion while he escaped. Bugs in the System A trip up in the space elevator resulted in Dani and Blades switching bodies. Dani not only got an insight into what life was like for Blades, but had to deal with Blades overeating while in her body. They were later swapped back. Switcheroo After Kade accidentally ingested some scrubmites, Dani and the rest of the team were miniaturized and went into Kade's body in the Bots' ship the Sigma to round them up. Bot-Tastic Voyage When Quarry kidnapped Baranova in order to get hold of five dinobots, Dani and the rest of the family tracked him back to his island and arrested him. Quarry's Quarry Visiting Wayward Island in search of Energon, the team instead found a frozen caveman who turned out to be alive. Though they attempted to help him acclimate to modern life, ultimately they had to return him to the island. Did You See What I Thaw? After giant monsters from a movie were brought into the real world by a new projector, the team had to round them up so that Doc Greene could return them to the movie.The Attack of Humungado The Burns family went to be photographed for Emergency Response Illustrated off-island. On their way back, the boat was caught in kelp, forcing Dani to don her wetsuit to try and clear it. Her work was temporarily delayed when jellyfish clustered around the boat, however they finally returned to the island where they had to help foil Evan and Myles's latest plan to use souvenir Rescue Bots to rob the townsfolk. All Bots Great and Small When Cody began experiencing repeated time, his foreknowledge allowed the rescue team to prevent a number of disasters and mishaps during the dedication of the town's new clock tower.Time After Time Dani was given the honor of lighting the ceremonial flame for Founders' Day, however when it came out that a Burns family ancestor was a pirate, the mayor took the torch back and suspended the team after accidentally causing a fire. Vowing to clear the Burns name, Dani joined Woodrow and Cody in exploring a cave in an attempt to find the treasure. Clues led them to a nearby island where they unearthed a pirate ship with the treasure still inside, and they were able to persuade the mayor to reinstate the team. Pirates Ahoy When High Tide's introduction lead to a cool reception, Dani inadvertently helped defuse the situation by announcing that the smoke alarm meant dinner was ready, thereby giving Optimus Prime and High Tide a chance to speak in private. She would later call Blades in to help her rescue Milo, causing Blades to get in trouble with High Tide for being late to drill. Dani and Blades would later work to keep Drilling Platform number 6 upright long enough for the others to rescue Doc Greene and Frankie. Turning the Tide Dani and Blades responded to an emergency that turned out to be Jules Verne time traveling to present day. The Last of Morocco She and the other Burnses greeted Blurr and Salvage to the fire house, and watched Blurr race Heatwave. The New Recruits It soon became clear when Blurr botched a rescue Dani took part in that the new Bot wasn't fitting in with the team. Rescue Bots Academy After Blurr stole the Sigma and a solar flare took out the town's power, Dani had to give Blades some coaxing to get him into the air, and the pair saved a stricken plane by guiding it to safety. A New Hero Dani and the rest of the team had to hunt down Servo after the dog went on an apparent rampage, but later helped Servo save the mayor. Four-Legged Hero When Boulder found some endangered woodpeckers, the rescue team had to go into rescue mode when all the sightseers managed to set fire to Blossom Vale. Endangered Species When Chase had to work as the dispatcher due to an injury, he sent the rest of the team on several false alarms, however he successfully helped them arrest some thieves.More than Meets the Eye When Doc Greene's Tone-O-Tuner caused everyone in town to sing instead of talk, Dani took part in a video call to educate new recruits and though reluctant, ended up singing a duet with Blades. I Have Heard the Robots Singing As Chief had to decide what to put in a new time capsule that was to be buried, Dani nominated her toy elephant, however when an old time capsule was opened, the entire island was teleported to the Arctic and the team had to work to raise the forcefield dome. Now and Then Dani and Blades made an attempt to fly for help, only to find conditions were too poor for flying. After coming up with a plan to float the island back to Maine, the team had their work cut out keeping everyone safe and the island in the air. They eventually made it back. Today and Forever galery dani burns galery